Charmed Songs
by luvforsawyer
Summary: Just a collection of unrelated songfics. Chapter 2 Nobody Else but You about Leo and Chris's relationship as father and son
1. Nobody Needs to Know

**Warning: **Contains sexual references and situations

**Pairing: **Leo/Phoebe, Piper/Leo

**Disclaimer: **The characters and story (and everything connected to) _Charmed_ belong to its owner. The song "Nobody Needs to Know" from the musical _The Last Five Years _belongs to Jason Robert Brown.

**Notes: **This is quite lengthy for a songfic, in my opinion. Still, I hope people enjoy and review!

* * *

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. The sunlight trickled down onto her cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she saw him watching her.

_Hey kid, good morning. _

_You look like an angel._

_I don't remember when we fell asleep._

"Can't you stay just a little while?" she asked.

He sighed. "Phoebe, you know I want to. I just can't. Piper…"

Phoebe nodded sadly. "I know, I know."

Leo leaned over and kissed her forehead, then her lips.

_We should get up, kid._

_Cathy is waiting…_

Two nights later, they lay in bed. Phoebe's head rested on Leo's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

He gave a light laugh. "Phoebe, I've been everywhere."

"That's not the point. It's a game. You're supposed to just…just think of it as a hypothetical."

"Oh…well, hypothetically, it wouldn't matter. I'd go anywhere as long as I was with you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

_Look at us, lying here_

_Dreaming, pretending_

"I hate having to sneak around."

"You think I enjoy it?"

"Then tell her!"

Leo sighed and sat down. "It's not that simple, Phoebe."

"It can be."

"No, it can't. The rules Piper and I broke to be together, everything we had to go through…I can't just throw it away. I can't just pretend it doesn't matter."

Phoebe stared at him, blinking back tears. "What about me?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he said softly. He reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind one ear.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

_I made a promise and I took a vow_

_I wrote a story and we changed the ending_

_Cathy, just look at me now!_

Phoebe hung up the phone as Leo emerged from the shower, a towel slung low on his hips.

"That was Piper."

"Is she okay?"

Phoebe nodded. "Wanted to know if I'd seen you."

He came to the bed and sat down.

"Leo, what if she knows?"

"How would she know?"

"I don't know. I just…what if she finds out?"

Leo leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "She won't. And if she does…if she does, we'll talk about it then."

_Hold on, facts are facts_

_Just relax, lay low_

_All right, the panic recedes_

_Nobody needs to know_

"Where were you?" Piper asked.

"Huh?"

"You don't have charges anymore, so where were you?"

"I was at the store."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "And bought nothing?"

"Nah, I was just checking out the costs of some supplies for the magic school."

Piper turned back to Chris in his high chair. "How come you didn't answer your phone?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, your cell phone. You didn't answer it when I called you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just needed your help with the boys but Paige came home early so it was okay."

"Good."

"So?"

"So what?"

Piper sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't play stupid, Leo. So why didn't you answer your phone?"

He shrugged. "Didn't hear it."

_Put on my armor, I'm off to Ohio_

_Back into battle till I don't know when_

"Leo!" Piper called when the door opened.

He followed her voice to the sunroom, praying the delicious floral of Phoebe's perfume didn't linger on him.

"There you are. I just got the phone bill."

He waited for her to say something, anything. "Okay…"

"How come there are so many phone calls to Phoebe?"

"What?"

"The cell phone bill. It shows, like, a hundred calls to Phoebe."

He hadn't thought about the phone bill. "Oh…she just, um…she's been having some problems lately."

"Problems she couldn't talk to her sister about?"

Damn it. "No, no, not that she couldn't. She just didn't want to worry you."

"And are you going to tell me what these problems are?"

He hesitated as he tried to think of a problem. "Her powers."

"What?"

"Her powers were just getting a little out of hand. The levitating, anyway. I've been helping her learn to control it."

"Through the phone?"

"It's tied to her emotions, just like your powers are tied to yours. And every time she got stressed out about work or whatever, she'd start to levitate."

"So she calls you to calm her down so she can stop levitating."

"Yes."

Piper smiled. "Okay, well that's good then. Why are you all fidgety?"

He smiled. "No reason."

She took a step towards him but Wyatt started to cry, announcing the end of his nap.

_Swearing to her that I was never with you_

_And praying I'll hold you again_

"I can't stand being away from you," Leo said, kissing Phoebe's neck.

She sighed. "It's only been three days."

"The longest three days of my life, which says something," he said.

Phoebe smiled. "Leo…I've been thinking."

He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her backwards against his chest. "About what?"

"This…us…Maybe we should cool it."

"What? No…why?"

She sighed. "I just hate lying to her and I hate having to hide all the time."

Leo kissed her head. "I hate it too…"

"How did this happen?"

It was his turn to sigh now. "I don't know."

_Hold on, clip these wings_

_Things get out of hand_

_All right, it's over and done_

_No one will understand, no one will understand_

"Leo, it was one night!"

"And I told you I forgot!"

"Yeah, you seem to be forgetting a lot of things!"

He sighed and rested his palms on the counter, his back to Piper. "Piper, don't do this…"

"No, we're doing this. You're never home. Your sons miss you and so does your wife."

"I forgot one damned dinner! Do you have to make it a federal case?"

Piper's voice quieted. "Would you just look at me? Please?"

Leo turned around. Piper's eyes pleaded with him.

"Leo, please just tell me what's going on."

"Piper, I told you. I forgot. It was one dinner. Can you just let it go?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Chris's crying on the baby monitor.

"I'll get him," Leo said, ducking out.

Piper watched his retreating form and forced back her tears.

_We build a tree-house, I keep it from shaking_

_Little more glue every time that it breaks_

She'd just put Chris to sleep and went to the bedroom. She heard Leo's voice and paused outside the door. Piper hated the idea of eavesdropping on her own husband but he wouldn't talk to her. When she heard what he was saying, Piper could swear her heart stopped.

"I know…I know…I miss you too…Soon…"

She tried not to panic and waited until she heard him hang up. When she opened the door, Leo lay on the bed, the phone inconspicuous on the nightstand.

"Were you on the phone?"

Leo shook his head.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh. That was just, um, wrong number."

Piper nodded, not believing him but uncertain of what to say.

"You okay, honey?" he asked.

"No, you know what? I'm not okay. If that was a wrong number, why did you say 'I miss you'?"

"I didn't."

"Leo, I heard it."

He sighed. "I…Piper, I was repeating back the name."

"The name I-Miss-You?"

"I said, 'Ennis who?'"

Piper looked him in the eye, trying to read his expression. "Really?"

Leo nodded. "Really."

Piper nodded. He was lying and they both knew it. She lay down on her side of the bed and turned her back to him. It wasn't the first time she'd done so, but it was the first time she'd had good reason.

_Perfectly balanced and then I start making_

_Conscious, deliberate mistakes_

"Leo, are you having an affair?"

Leo froze. "What?"

"Are you having an affair?" Piper asked.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. Maybe the whole not-answering-your-phone thing or coming and going at all hours or the—"

Leo shook his head. "You worry too much."

"Leo, I'm trying really hard but I'm starting to feel like I'm the only one in this marriage."

He sighed. "Piper, I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that I'm not a Whitelighter and that I have no charges. I just need some space to figure it out, okay?"

"So what? You want a separation because you're not a Whitelighter?"

"No, I want you to just let me have some time to myself."

_All that I ask for is one little corner_

_One private room at the back of my heart_

_Tell her I found one, she sends out battalions_

_To claim it and blow it apart_

"Leo, she called me crying! She knows you're cheating."

"I know, I know. I just…damn it! I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Phoebe stood up and began to pace the room. "She's my sister, Leo. I can't do this to her."

"You think I like doing this to her? Piper's the mother of my children!"

She stopped pacing and stared at him. "Which is why you have to be with her."

"No, it's not."

"Leo…"

Leo reached his hand out to her. She took his hand and let him lay her back down on the bed. Phoebe pulled his head down for a kiss. He groaned, his hands skimming over her as if to memorize every curve, every plane.

"Just be here. Be with me now," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled and turned his head, kissing him in answer. Leo slid into her slowly and began to thrust, gently rolling his hips against her. His mouth devoured hers. Phoebe's hands clung to his shoulders, her moans echoing erotic symphonies in his ears.

_I grip and she grips and faster we're sliding_

_Sliding and spilling, and what can I do?_

_Come back to bed, kid_

_Take me inside you, I promise I won't lie to you_

"We can't do this forever," Phoebe whispered.

Leo's arm curled tightly around her shoulders. "I know…I know."

She turned her head, kissing his bare chest. There was a swift knock at the door. Both jumped.

"Phoebe! Come on, we're supposed to meet Paige for lunch!" Piper yelled through the door.

Leo and Phoebe both paled when they heard the key in the door.

"She has a key?" Leo whispered.

"Ye-yeah. Damn it! Get in the shower!"

Leo nodded and went to the bathroom.

"Pheebs?"

Piper strode into the bedroom and saw her sister wrapped in a bathrobe. "Phoebe, we're meeting Paige in ten minutes. And who's in the shower?"

"Oh, just…um…date last night."

"That's right. With, um, Ross, was it?"

"Ryan."

"I take it things went well?"

Phoebe nodded.

"I'll just tell Paige you were…otherwise indisposed," she said with a teasing grin.

Phoebe managed a smile.

"I'll see you later then. And I expect details."

She nodded, hoping Piper hurried up. The older Halliwell was nearly out of the bedroom when she frowned.

"What's that?" Piper asked, pointing to Leo's crumpled shirt. "Looks like one of Leo's."

"He, um, he dresses like Leo."

"Rick?"

"Mmhmm."

"I thought his name was Ryan," Piper said.

Phoebe froze.

Piper picked up the shirt and smelled it. "And he wears Leo's aftershave too?"

"Piper…"

"Who's in the shower, Phoebe?"

"Piper, wait. I can explain."

"Damn right you'll explain. What the hell is going on?" Piper fought the angry tears.

"Piper…I-I…God, Piper…"

Piper went to the bathroom door and tested it. It was unlocked. She opened it and saw Leo, a towel wrapped around his hips. The tears began to spill out.

"Piper—"

She froze Leo before he could say anything.

"You—you slept with him? You slept with my husband?"

"Piper, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Did it mean anything?"

"What?"

"Did it mean anything? Was this a one-time thing or has this been an ongoing thing?"

Phoebe hesitated.

"Damn it, Phoebe! Tell me! I deserve that much!"

"It's been going on for a while," she said softly.

Piper nodded and swallowed hard. "So all this time you let me cry on your shoulder because I thought he was cheating and you were the one he was screwing?"

Tears filled Phoebe's eyes. "Piper, I'm so sorry."

She held up her hands when Phoebe tried to come near her. "Don't. Don't touch me. Just leave me the hell alone, Phoebe. Both of you."

She turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

The door slam unfroze Leo. He ran from the bathroom and found Phoebe sitting on the floor sobbing quietly. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Leo kissed her temple and forehead.

"It's okay. It'll be okay…"

_Hold on, don't cry yet--I won't let you go_

_All right, the panic recedes_

_All right, everyone bleeds_

_All right, I get what I need_

_And nobody needs to know, nobody needs to know_

A few days passed before Leo convinced Piper to speak to him. That evening, he returned to Phoebe's apartment.

"She said she's not mad at you."

Phoebe nodded. "Convincing, since she hasn't returned my calls."

"She will." He hesitated before continuing. "She wants a divorce."

Phoebe nodded. "I'm sorry."

Leo's eyes welled with tears. "I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not sorry, Phoebe. I won't be sorry for loving someone."

"What?" she asked again.

"Phoebe, I love you. I don't know how this happened or when or why, but I love you. And I won't be sorry for loving you. No matter what, I will never regret loving you."

Phoebe hesitated and used his shoulders for support as she leaned up on tiptoe. She kissed him lightly and then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," she whispered.

_And since I have to be in love with someone_

_Since I need to be in love with someone_

_Maybe I could be in love with someone like you_


	2. Nobody Else but You

**Warnings: **None

**Pairing: **Mentions of Leo/Piper, story's Chris-Leo bonding though

**Disclaimer: **The characters and story (and everything connected to) _Charmed_ belong to its owner. The song "Nobody Else But You" from the movie _A Goofy Movie_ is sole property of Disney and its writer(s). The other song mentioned, "I Could Write a Book" is from the musical _Pal Joey_ and also belongs only to its writer(s).

**Notes: **This is a bit experimental in that it doesn't have a linear storyline. Just a bunch of small scenes showing Chris and Leo's father-son relationship, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks very much for the reviews!

* * *

"I don't believe this! You pull us through the portal to Jurassic Park the Home Game and I'm the one that's sabotaging things?"

"You got a better answer?" Leo asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Besides, it was your portal."

"Yeah and the reason I didn't jump through it is because I didn't know where it went. See most people don't just dive into time portals!"

"Then again, neither of us really qualify as 'most people,' do we?"

Chris sighed and kicked a rock. "This is ridiculous. Why don't you trust me?"

"You want me to make a list?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Forget it."

_There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas_

_And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw_

The Confederate soldiers sat them in the middle of a tent and wrapped a rope around their chests, tying them together. Satisfied with their work, the men left the tent.

"We'll decide what to do with y'all. Some of my boys standin' guard outside. They'll shoot anyone tries to leave this tent. You got that?"

They both nodded.

"Now what?" Chris asked when the man had left.

"I'm not sure."

Chris sighed. "This is all my fault."

He felt Leo's hand awkwardly pat his own. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get out of here."

_Still whatever mess I land in_

_Who is always understandin'?_

_Nobody else but you_

"I don't believe this! You still don't trust me!"

"How am I supposed to trust you when you don't tell me a damn thing?" Leo asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Not like you ever trust me."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…it means nothing. Just forget it, okay?"

Chris started out of the attic.

"Chris, wait."

He turned back to Leo, the anger in his eyes dissipating into tears of sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry. Whatever I did or do, I'm sorry."

Chris shook his head. "Sorry doesn't fix everything, Leo."

_Oh your moodiness is now and then bewilderin'_

_And your values may be, so to speak, askew_

The blast sent Leo flying over the side of the cliff. Chris's hand shot out, grabbing him.

"Leo!"

"Chris, it's okay. Just save Piper. Get Piper and Wyatt out of here!"

Chris held fast to Leo's wrist. "No! I'm not just dropping you!"

"There's not enough time!"

Chris grunted with the effort and hauled Leo back up. His arms ached with the strain. A few minutes later, Leo was back on the edge.

_Who deserves a hero's trophy_

_As we face each cat-a-strophe?_

_Nobody else but you_

Chris and Leo sat on opposite sides of the cage.

"Piper, let us out," Leo said.

"No. I told you. Not until you two talk to each other and work out your issues."

"We can't. My problems are in the future."

"No. Your problem is with your father who is right in front of you."

Chris looked away.

"Do these problems have to do with something that happens in the future you know you're here to change or are you upset with how he's treating you now?"

He didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Tell him."

Leo sighed and stood up. "Piper, honey, I promise we won't fight anymore but—"

"No, Leo, no but. You need to talk to your son. These issues aren't just him, you know. You seem to have some definite underlying tension going on and I want you to spill it before the anger between you two drives us all insane."

She walked out, leaving them alone.

_Nobody else but you_

_It's just our luck,_

_We're stuck together_

Piper paced the main hall of the magic school. "They should have been back by now."

"Piper…"

"No, Phoebe, I'm serious. They should have been back hours ago. What if something happened?"

Phoebe looked to Paige. "Can you sense either of them?"

Paige closed her eyes and took a few slow, deep breaths. She opened her eyes. "They're not my charges and I'm only half-Whitelighter so maybe it's just me but—"

"Do you sense them or not?" Piper asked.

"No," she said quietly.

A shimmer of blue orbs appeared near the ceiling and slammed to the floor, materializing as Leo and Chris. They both choked and gasped to catch their breaths. Faces scratched and streaked with dirt, both stood and smiled at Piper.

"Hey, Mom," Chris said.

"Miss us?"

_Nobody else but you_

_Is crazy enough to believe we'll pull through…_

Chris groaned. "What is that noise?"

Leo looked up from the newspaper. "That 'noise' happens to be my favorite song."

Chris turned off the stereo. Leo flicked his wrist and turned it back on. Chris sighed and went to the fridge.

"What is it anyway?"

"Song from when I was about your age."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "When was that? The 1930s?"

Leo smirked. "40s."

"Wow. You are old. What's the song anyway?"

Leo decided to ignoring the teasing and said, "It's called 'I Could Write a Book.'"

"'I Could Write a Book.'"

Leo nodded and began to subconsciously hum along.

Chris stayed quiet, knowing what would happen next.

"And the simple secret of the plot," Leo sang quietly, "is just to tell them that I love you a lot."

Chris bit his lower lip. Leo continued singing, apparently forgetting about Chris.

"Then the world discovers as my book ends how to make two lovers of friends."

_So your jokes are all, let's face it, pre-historic_

_And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo_

Chris glanced around the cave. "Leo?"

There was no response.

"Leo!"

Leo orbed in. "What? What's going on?"

The demon hurled a fireball. Leo dematerialized in time to avoid being hit. He saw Chris laying on the ground, curled and holding his side. He'd been burned by a fireball. Badly burned.

Chris held up a vial. "Vanquishing potion."

Leo sighed and took it, throwing it in the general direction of the demon before orbing them both back to the manor.

"Did you get it?"

"Not sure. You're my priority, not the demon."

Chris groaned and winced as he tried to sit up.

"Let me heal you."

_Still when life becomes distressing_

_Who will I be S-O-S-ing?_

_If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue_

"Leo? Leo, focus!"

He pulled away from Piper's grasp. "Don't want to focus! Let's go party—hit the club! Go dancing! I want to dance! Let's go to P3! Everybody!"

Leo jumped on the sofa as he announced his plans.

"Go to the club! Let's go to the club! You guys want to go to the club?"

Piper stared, jaw dropped.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "My God…is Leo drunk?"

Chris sighed. "I wish. Some demon threw…I don't know what dust on him and now, it's like he's got no inhibitions. It's like watching a six-year old on speed."

_Though he seems intoxicated_

_He's just highly animated_

_And he's nobody else, but nobody else but you_

Chris pulled on the baseball glove. "Remind me why we're doing this?"

Leo jogged a few yards away. "Because it's the one thing I always said I want to do with my kids."

"Can't you do this with Wyatt?" Chris asked, even as he threw the baseball.

Leo laughed. "Not patient enough."

"You or him?"

Leo caught the ball and returned the throw. "Ha ha. Very funny. Besides, I figured we never hang out and just bond."

"Bond? Mom making you watch Oprah again?"

Leo laughed again. "No. Self-help book she's reading. Supposed to reassure her of her parenting skills. All it seems to be doing is questioning mine."

Chris threw the ball. "Questioning yours? Wyatt's two."

"Yeah and you're twenty-two and can hardly stand me half the time. Plus Wyatt…I'm not always around for Wyatt."

Chris sighed and caught Leo's next throw. "Wait, time out. Done shouting across the park."

Leo jogged back to him. "What's going on? You okay?"

"Look, I know I give you a bad time and I know we've got issues, but you're not a bad dad. Just be there more. Be around more. That's all."

_We've turned into a true blue duo_

_Hard times we've had a few_

_Like we're thrown in the drink, like we're tossed outta town_

_But when I start to sink, then I'd rather go down with nobody else but Y-O-U!_


End file.
